


Expensive Beer and Cheap Men

by Sister_Grimm



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: He's not likethat, he wants to assure the tough looking woman in a sharp suit smoking a cigarette by the door. But if he wasn't he wouldn't behere.Here, walking past a woman who looks like she wants to be Frank Sinatra, walking down a set of rickety stairs behind an unmarked door.





	Expensive Beer and Cheap Men

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten back into X-Men and also queer history. These interested collided

He's not like _that_ , he wants to assure the tough looking woman in a sharp suit smoking a cigarette by the door. But if he wasn't he wouldn't be _here_.

Here, walking past a woman who looks like she wants to be Frank Sinatra, walking down a set of rickety stairs behind an unmarked door.

Wouldn't have looked at the sharp writing on the card heart pounding, knowing knowing knowing that this meant someone else knew. He wonders if it was Charles, trying to help. Or maybe Erik thinking he is being nice. 

But he's here now. In the smoky bar, staffed by what looks like a man in a dress but he still doesn't say anything. The twenty in his pocket feels heavy and he's not sure why he brought so much money even if they charge a dollar for beer and even Hank, who has always been sheltered, knows that that's expensive beer but who will they complain to? A bunch of queers and homos bitching about the price of beer?

She, because she calls herself Blondie and Hank may not understand cross dressing but he understands hiding so the words, "Thanks, Blondie.", stumble over his lips. She's also not blonde but that's neither here nor there. 

What is here and there is the voice in his ear, "Hey there." And he turns, finds himself looking at shorter blond man, barely not a boy, maybe nineteen Hank thinks wearing a curving smirk, defined arms crossed and then he leans down, lets his arm rest on the bar, pretty blue eyes focused on Hank, "Looking for a good time?"

And the quiet voice in the back of his head that Hank has been pretending to ignore since he realized he liked men more than women, whispers that this is why they brought so much money because he is certain nineteen dollars is enough to have this pretty fucking man however Hank wants. And Hank does want. He's getting hard just looking at the man's pouty lips, wondering what they would feel like on him and he breathes out between his teeth, more a puff of air heavy with desire as the man takes a swig of his own beer like drinking is foreplay, tongue flicking out to collect the drops that remain on his lips. And finally Hank says, "How much."

It's not a question because pretty men like that in places like this don't pick him up for free. No one has ever, would ever pick him up for fun but all he can think about is the man's pretty lips on his dick. "What do you want?", the man says with that twisting smirk.

"Suck me.", Hank says with a finality he doesn't feel.

The man smirks again and says, "10."

So Hank hands him a ten and asks, "Here?" as the boy folds the bill over his finger and slips it into his pocket. 

The man, and Hank should get his name because Hank is a sentimentalist, laughs and says "If you want."

No that's not what Hank wants, "Is there somewhere we could go?"

"Yeah.", the guy says finally, knocking back the last of his beer before he leads Hank back up the stairs.

"What's your name?", Hank blurts out when they reach the alley way a block over. 

The guy stops, looks at him with a confused expression before finally saying, "Alex."

"Hank.", he says and Alex says nothing in return, just drops to his knees in front of Hank and unzips his pants with little ceremony. Not that Hank expected ceremony. He didn't. Especially not from some rough trade at a bar. He doesn't want ceremony anyway, just wants that pretty mouth on him. So he slips his fingers through silky blond hair and eases Alex forward. Not that Alex has any hesitancy as Hank's dick pushes past his lips and Hank knows he's large. Has heard the feet jokes but Alex barely pauses and Hank groans desperately, hands tightening in Alex's hair. Alex is slow at first, bobbing on Hank's dick with an agonizing slowness that almost makes Hank forget about the rough brick at his back, like they aren't in a sketchy back alley can't be arrested for this. But Hank knows his strength and knows what he wants even if he's never ever let himself have it.

So he tugs Alex's hair and thrusts his hips forward and it's rougher than he intended but even that doesn't really seem to phase Alex. One of Alex's hands rests on Hank's hip, the other is at the base of Hank's dick as he sucks and Hank thrusts forward in the heat of Alex's mouth and Alex groans against him. And maybe it's an act but Hank _likes_ it, thrusts harder, holds Alex's head in place and fucks his mouth as Alex makes quiet noises of desire around him. Hank comes with a little warning, just a coiling surge of desire in his belly and a barely suppressed growl. Alex swallows all of it and pulls off as Hank goes soft. And then Alex is standing, dusting dirt off his knees, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and walking back towards the bar.

Hank doesn't think he'll ever see that pretty face again.

He's wrong, sees him a few weeks later when they pick him up from Riker's Island and Alex still smirks and Hank still wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hank is misusing the term rough trade.


End file.
